Hearts of Fire
by Weavileleader
Summary: Annabelle is preparing to face the Pokemon League, but does she have what it takes?  A White Story.  Be warned-will contain coarse language.  This has nothing to do with my upcoming Black Nuzlocke.
1. Preparation

"Once more, Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir unleashed a large Shadow Ball, and it flew straight into Chandelure's face, knocking it out. The man in the black coat just stood there, astounded, before smiling and clapping.

"Well done," he said. "Congratulations on beating me, Ingo, the Battle Subway Boss, on your 49th consecutive battle. As a prize, you get these Battle Points." He took my Battle card and swiped it in a machine on the side; the machine beeped and glowed green.

"There you go, you have now received your 30BP." The train car suddenly started to slow and stopped. "We have now reached the Nimbasa City Station. You may depart now." I saluted him as I stepped off the train and onto the smoke-covered platform.

At the Exchange Service Corner, I gave in some of my points for a Focus Band and a Protein and was about to exit the Gear Station when I accidently bumped into a boy, falling down from the impact. The boy, who had managed to stay on his feet, gave me his hand to help me up. He was about 18, like me, with ruffled brown hair underneath a red cap. Behind him stood a Bisharp, who stared menacingly at Weavile, my best Pokémon who always followed me around.

"Sorry about that," he said as I got up. "Hey, you're Annabelle, aren't you? The one who just beat Ingo?"

"Er, yeah," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was watching your battle from a TV in the PokéCenter," he said. "My name's Jack. I'm an elite trainer like you."

"Yeah, right. Tell me if you ever beat Ingo or Emmet with only one Pokémon like I did," I said sarcastically.

Jack laughed. "Are you going to challenge the Pokémon League?"

It was my turn to laugh. "I can beat them in my sleep. Mind you, I think Caitlin _was_ asleep when I beat her last time…"

"You've beaten the Elite Four before?" Jack gasped, making me suspicious as he had done so a little too easily.

"Yeah, but I had to save the world then, and didn't manage to challenge the Champion," I said, and suddenly had a flashback of Zekrom standing beside me, facing N and his Reshiram…

Jack laughed again. "Oh really? Well, I'll see you then," he said, and walked down into the station.

Back in the Nimbasa City Amusement Park, outside the Ferris wheel I had once ridden with N, I released my Pokémon from their Pokéballs. All of them were extremely happy-especially Gardevoir, since she had just beaten Ingo hands-down.

"Ok, guys, listen up," I said. "We're going up against the League soon, so we better train up. Weavile," Weavile stopped his conversation with Gardevoir and looked at me, "You're strong enough, you'll be fine. Oh, and you need to hold this Focus Band." I handed him the red and yellow band and he tied it around his neck, handing me back the Shell Bell. "Gardevoir," Gardevoir smiled sweetly at me, "Judging by your performance today, you're perfect. And keep holding that Twisted Spoon, Ok?" She nodded, clutching a bent spoon that was from when she was a Ralts. "Electivire, you're good, and holding the Magnet is good, just make sure your Thunder doesn't miss." He nodded, passing his Magnet playfully between his tails.

"Kingdra, you need Weavile's Shell Bell, and you need to use Rain Dance when I tell you to, alright?" Kingdra glared at me before taking the Shell Bell. "Glaceon, you're good." Glaceon flicked her light-blue tail gracefully, sparkles shooting off the end. "And Emboar, you're good, you've got your Quick Claw, everything should be fine. In fact," I took the Protein from my bag. "Here, buddy, drink this, it'll boost your Attack." Emboar, my first Pokémon I ever got, smiled and took the drink, gulping it down in one. I grinned. "Ok?" I asked, and he grunted. "Alright then, team," I said, taking their Pokéballs out and returning them (except Weavile, of course), "How about we pay Cheren a visit before we take up the challenge?


	2. Love and Hate

He was standing in front of the back wall, obviously thinking deeply about something. He had told me on Route 5 that he would leave for Victory Road to evaluate himself, and try to get stronger. I had known of his passion to be the best ever since we were young, so I understood him. He didn't turn around as I entered the cave, even though my steps were unnaturally loud.

"Cheren," I said quietly. He still did not move, but I knew he had heard me, for he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Hi, Annabelle," He murmured, finally turning to me. His glasses were slightly dirty, as though he had wiped them on the rock wall behind him. It seemed that he had been living rough for days with his Pokemon. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I said. "It's just that, well, I'm gonna challenge the League again, and I was wondering if we could have a battle."

Cheren smiled. "All right, then, how do you feel about six-on-six?" he said, and when I nodded he took a Pokeball from his belt. I prepared my own, ready to show him how much shit I had done since I last battled him, when he had finally won for the first time, down at Route 10. Now, I would show him.

"Liepard!" He yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air to release Liepard, the first Pokemon he had caught in his journey.

"Glaceon!" I cried, throwing my own Pokeball into the air, sending out my shiny Glaceon, who flicked her tail elegantly. Cheren raised his eyebrows, before saying, "Liepard, use Fake Out!"

Liepard ran towards Glaceon and clapped his hands, creating a shockwave that pushed Glaceon back. She then just stood there, cringing and unable to move.

"Shadow Claw!" Cheren ordered. Liepard's paw became cloaked in shadows and ran towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon, block it with Blizzard!" I cried. Glaceon finally managed to move and sent a huge blizzard at Liepard, who yelled out and fell down at Cheren's feet, who was, as usual, expressionless.

"Glae Glae!" Glaceon cried triumphantly, flicking her tail again. Liepard's back was frozen, and the Cruel Pokemon couldn't get up-now was our chance.

"Alright, Glaceon, use Hail!" I ordered. Glaceon's body glowed light blue, and all of a sudden grey clous appeared overhead. Then snow began falling, and a particularly large hail ball flew from the clouds directly at Liepard, hitting his head, but he was still frozen and still couldn't move.

"Let's finish this, Glaceon!" I yelled. "Use Ice Beam!"

Glaceon formed a large, pulsing ball of blue energy at her mouth, before shooting bolt-like beams out of the ball at Liepard. Liepard screamed, I could hear the ice on his back being shattered, and then, through the snow and hail, I could see that Liepard had fainted.

Cheren returned him before taking out his next Pokemon, sweeping snow from his hair and wiping the stuff off his glasses.

"Go, Gigalith!" he yelled, and from the Pokeball came the giant Compressed Pokemon, a new addition to Cheren's team that I hadn't seen before. Cheren just glared at the clouds above us.

"Fuck, did you really have to use Hail?" he moaned.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off in another four turns," I teased.

"Fuck you," he hissed.

"Aww, I love you too," I giggled. I saw a hint of a smile on his face before he yelled, "Gigalith, use Stealth Rock!" Gigalith created about four huge rocks that stood in a circle around Glaceon, who just stood there, grinning-she had a huge opening to attack now.

"Blizzard!" I ordered, and once again Glaceon let loose a huge blizzard at Gigalith, who cringed as the powerful attack hit him-however he wasn't done for yet, what with fucking Sturdy.

"Stone Edge!" Cheren cried. I gasped as Gigalith shot small rocks at Glaceon, who cried out as the super-effective attack pierced her, but by the end of the attack she was still all right, just a little damaged…she had, after all, been trained to withstand an attack like that.

"Use Blizzard one more time!" I cried, shaken but relieved that Glaceon had survived. Once again, she sent out the blizzard, and this time Gigalith was properly knocked out. I breathed a sigh of relief before returning Glaceon, despite the Stealth Rock waiting for my next Pokemon.

"Having fun?" I teased Cheren.

"Hardly," he said, though this time he actually smiled while he grabbed his next Pokeball. "Haxorus!" he cried, sending out his second new Pokemon, the fierce Dragon-type that was exactly like my old Haxorus, who was being trained by Drayden at the moment.

"Kingdra!" I yelled, sending out my stubborn Kingdra. Kingdra had barely stepped onto the field, however, when the four rocks launched themselves at her, crushing her underneath their combined weight. I screamed, and suddenly the rocks disappeared entirely, leaving Kingdra battered but all right. However, it seemed she had been touched that I had screamed when she had been hurt, and seemed to trust me now.

"Rain Dance!" I ordered, hoping against hope that she would listen to me for once. I had my eyes squeezed shut in apprehension, and so did not know that Kingdra had used the move until a single drop of water landed on my head. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Kingdra grinning at me as Cheren groaned, deluged in water now rather than snow.

"Dragon Pulse!" I yelled, and Kingdra sent a light purplish silver ball of energy at Haxorus, who cried out in pain as the super-effective attack hit him, though he was still managing to stay conscious.

"Outrage!" cried Cheren, wiping his glasses, and I was already thinking about how to counter this when Haxorus suddenly pulled out a purple-grey gem, and I realised that Cheren was never playing games.

"Kingdra!" I cried, but Haxorus was already glowing red, and he launched himself at her. There was a blinding flash, as though Kingdra was enveloped in fire, then everything cleared and Kingdra was lying unconscious on the ground. I felt like a tonne of bricks had been dropped into my stomach. Kingdra had only just begun to trust me, but now she had been defeated, that trust may have been dashed again…it seemed that Cheren had done some serious shit as well.

"Kingdra, return," I said, and Kingdra disappeared into her Pokeball. Cheren was grinning, despite the fact he was soaked from head to toe, and hatred suddenly boiled inside me.

"Weavile!" I called, and Weavile jumped from behind me to face Haxorus, his muscles tense as he prepared to fight for me. Shit was about to go down.


	3. Cheren's training

"Weavile, use Ice Punch!" Weavile's fist became encased in an ice-blue energy, and he launched himself at Haxorus, lashing out with his ice-covered fist. That was it-Haxorus fell from Weavile's most powerful attack, and didn't move. I smiled teasingly at Cheren, who just raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, your Weavile's powerful," he said, returning Haxorus to his Pokeball.

"Fuck yeah," I said imperiously. "Alright, Weavile, let's give Cheren a break." Weavile returned to my side, and the two of us watched as Cheren sent out his next Pokemon.

"Simisear, let's roll!" he yelled, sending out Simisear, who grinned mischievously at me while I chose my Pokemon.

"Emboar!" I cried, sending out my oldest Pokemon, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. The flames around his neck seemed to flare up as he stared at the fire monkey in front of him-after all, what was a huge pig compared to a monkey?

"Emboar, use Hammer Arm!" I yelled. Emboar's arm glowed white, and he slammed it onto the Ember Pokemon, flattening it. He then recoiled, his speed lowered, while Simisear managed to get up, damaged greatly but still on his feet.

Rock Slide!" Cheren ordered, and Simisear flung boulders at Emboar, who was battered greatly. Then, all of a sudden, Emboar's beard of flames grew to an immense height, and his body became encased in a red aura. His Blaze ability had activated, and he was now in an all-out rage. His body suddenly was covered in yellow electricity, and Emboar used Wild Charge on Simisear without consent, only wishing to defeat the fire monkey for me.

As Emboar hit the chimp, there was a large burst of light and smoke, and when it all cleared, Simisear was barely standing, and Emboar had fainted from the recoil.

"He was always a little reckless, you know," Cheren mused. Anger suddenly boiled inside me as I returned Emboar to his Pokeball. "Shut the fuck up," I yelled, and sent out Gardevoir, who glared at the immensely weakened Simisear.

"Oh yeah? Simisear, use Payback!"

Simisear's body was downed in a dark energy, and he launched himself at Gardevoir, knocking her back but not greatly.

"Use Psychic, Gardevoir!" I cried, and while Simisear was still close up to her, she sent a hunk of psychic energy at him, knocking him out. Since she was a little bashed, I decided to return her, and prepared for his next Pokemon.

"Unfezant, let's show what shit you can do!" Cheren yelled, sending out his male Unfezant.

"Glaceon, let's do some more ass-beating!" I cried, sending out my shiny Glaceon, who had already been weakened from her previous battles with Liepard and Gigalith.

"Unfezant, use Air Slash!" Cheren yelled. Unfezant sent large blades of air at Glaceon, who cried out in pain and finally fainted. I groaned; this bastard was making it incredibly tough for me to win. Not only that, but it seemed that Unfezant had found Glaceon's weak spot-right on her belly. And then I realised-

"Your Unfezant has Super Luck, doesn't it?" I asked as I returned Glaceon. Cheren just smirked. "Ya think?" he said.

"You son of a bitch," I hissed. "Go, Electivire!" Electivire came out, his tails sparking furiously, as he stared down his opponent.

"Electivire, use Giga Impact!" I ordered. Electivire's body became downed in a pink and yellow aura and he charged at Unfezant, resulting in a huge impact and a hands-down defeat of Unfezant. That turkey could never have survived.

Cheren just grimaced before returning Unfezant. He now only had one Pokemon left, and I knew who that was. "Go, Samurott!" He yelled. Samurott, his first Pokemon, stood before us, tall and imperious. Unfortunately, as Electivire had used Giga Impact, Samurott got a free turn against us.

"Samurott, use Hydro Pump!" Cheren cried. Samurott suddenly gave a huge blast of water from its mouth, pummelling Electivire but not defeating him. Then, finally, Electivire recharged.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" I ordered, but as Electivire gave a huge hunk of electricity, Cheren yelled, "Dodge it with Aqua Jet, then attack!"

Electivire's huge thunderbolt landed on the ground where Samurott had been, and suddenly the Formidable Pokemon appeared out of nowhere, covered in water, and bashed into Electivire. And the Thunderbolt Pokemon fell, defeated.

"Electivire, return," I said, holding out the Pokeball for Electivire to come back. The battle was close now, but I needed to beat this Pokemon to win.

"Go, Gardevoir!" I cried, sending out my Gardevoir, who was barely damaged from her previous fight with Simisear.

"Gardevoir, use Focus Blast!" I ordered, and Gardevoir managed to perfectly aim her Focus Blast so that the ball of energy hit Samurott square in the chest, flinging him back but just not able to defeat him.

"X-Scissor!" Cheren cried, but I yelled to Gardevoir, "Block it with Psychic!" So, when Samurott charged at her with his two swords out of their "pockets" and aimed at her in X-Scissor, she stopped him in his tracks with her psychic energy, and flung him back again, finally resulting in a defeat.

"Yes!" I cried, hugging Gardevoir. The battle was finally over, and we had won. Cheren just grinned, before offering to take me back to the Pokemon Center at the League. However, when we stepped out of the cave, we ran smack into Marshal, who seemed taken aback at the sight of us.

"Hello, Cheren and Annabelle," he said.

"Hi, master Marshal," Cheren said.

"_Master_ Marshal?" I asked quizzically.

"Marshal is training me, making me stronger," Cheren answered.

"Huh," I said. "No wonder you were so fucking strong."

"Well, Cheren, I was coming over to tell you something," Marshal said. "It seems that the Champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia, is currently in Undella Town, and is open to battle any trainer that is prepared to take her on. Her Pokemon are as strong as Champion Alder's Pokemon, apparently, so she is mighty tough. I just thought you might want to take her on."

"Actually," Cheren said. "I might, but I think Annabelle should before she takes on the League again, so it'll be as practice."

"You're taking us on again?" Marshal said, looking at me.

"Yep," I said firmly. "And this time, I'm gonna become Champion!"

Marshal smirked. "Well, good luck," he said. "And prepare for Cynthia. I'm looking forward to battling you in the League." He then walked back up the hill towards the Pokemon League.

I was one more step towards being Champion. All I had to do was fight Cynthia, then I would take the League challenge. It was on.


End file.
